clash_royale_2_fansitefandomcom-20200215-history
Interim Apex
Interim Apex Interim Apex a multiplayer online battle arena developed and published by Supercell and MYTH Co.ltd and EA Games and Tencent Games in NTSC, the PC, IOS, Android, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch Gameplay The game can be played as either a first-person or third-person shooter to the player's preference. The player wields multiple weapons, some of which have unique effectiveness on certain enemies, and has the ability to plant C4 charges on targets and set up beacons to launch an ion cannon beam. Weapons have both re-loadable magazines and extra ammo capacities. There are no melee weapons in the game, only a pistol with infinite ammo. The player is also able to drive and use the weapons of both GDI and Nod vehicles. Armour can be picked up to protect the player from damage. As the player plays through a mission, the in-game EVA, or Electronic Video Assistance, periodically updates with mission objectives. EVA logs and updates all objectives and their current status. Objectives consist of destruction of structures, locating bases and such like. Objectives are categorized into three categories: primary, secondary and tertiary. The completion of primary objectives are crucial for that mission's success. Secondary objectives are not required for mission completion and may not assist much in game play, but will affect the final "rank" at the end of each mission. Tertiary objectives, which are usually hidden, do not affect the final ranking at all, but may assist in game play (e.g. disabling an Obelisk of Light). Data Discs can be collected to update the mission map. Multiplayer The multiplayer element of this game takes the form of 'Command and Conquer Mode', in which players are divided into the two teams: GDI and Nod. Each team starts with its own base; team members can independently purchase vehicles and advanced character classes to destroy the enemy base and defend their own base. A match is won when one team destroys the other's base or when one team has more points than the other when the time limit expires. Damaging and destroying enemy units and structures earns points. Some servers allow the 'endgame beacon' option that causes a side to immediately win if that side's 'superweapon' beacon is successfully planted and detonated on a 'beacon pedestal' in the other side's base. Gameplay is a combination of FPS and RTS elements, since team members receive money from Tiberium harvesting and must purchase their own individual equipment. Mod for works of Command & Conquer: Renegade, Clash Royale, Clash of Clans, Arena of Valor, Command & Conquer Rivals, League of Legends, Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 and Fortnite. Release PC, IOS, Android, Xbox One NTSC: February 3, 2018 Nintendo Switch September 29, 2018 Game Modes Standard Battle: A battle our main objective: destroy enemy bases. Cooperative: multiplayer campaign main objective been secured defeat all enemy forces. Sniper: play with sniper be long range and vehicle not appeared in war factories. Shotgunner: play with shotgun like sniper be short range and vehicle not appeared in war factories. Troop Only: play with barracks only. Capture to Flag: game mode like gnome bomb capture all 5 flags game is won. Deathmatch: A battle no bases our main objective: get high score a side get won. Interim Apex: A battle with new units and new buildings like standard battle. Cybernetic Editon Only. Adventure Mode: 8 worlds 53 levels. Standard Editon Only. Story Mode: in Ultimate over 21 campaigns, over 1000 episodes and over 800 missions and 4 sagas (Legend, Unlimited, Heroes and Action) in story objective: defeat all The subspace forces. Cybernetic Editon Only. Story Skeletrox the God of Time and Codex the God of Book journey the through world they destroy enemy forces will been success. Sans and his forces attacking the Nod base so long ago Clash Royale 2 our story been begins. Current Version Release Version 1.3.3 Development Version 1.4 Gamma 5 Soundtrack That is soundtrack download file to InterimApex\Music choose file scores1.dat, scores2.dat scores3.dat moved to file NTSC Soundtrack: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Hed53Goy_jvWK14zEynxOSKJtEXytss6